10 Things I Love About You
by InfernoSloth
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a beautiful women but a bitch to her fellow students. Unfortunately for her younger sister, Liza, house rules say she cannot date until Ana has a boyfriend. So strings are pulled to set the sober damsel up for romance. Enter the Grey Brothers. But will Ana fall for the mysterious Christian? And will she let her sister have a chance at romance with Elliott?
1. Chapter 1: Grey Brothers vs Steele Sis

**Chapter 1: Grey Brothers vs. Steele Sisters**

 ** _Loosely based on the 1999 movie "10 things I hate about you". I highly recommend you to watch it if you haven't. This is a fan fiction that is centred on the teenage lives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey alongside their friends and family. This is my first fan fiction that I am determined to finish and I would very much like you to enjoy this journey with me. Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favourite and review (FFR) :)_**

 ** _This chapter will be in 3_** ** _rd_** ** _person, but the rest will be in 1_** ** _st_** ** _person. But if you prefer 3_** ** _rd_** ** _POV then let me know._**

* * *

Seattle High buzzed with the excitement of the beginning of the academic New Year. A prestigious school in Bellevue, Seattle High was the school for the future rich and famous. The old and new flooded the hallways, but it was the two new additions that had caused quite a stir.

Christian and Elliott Grey.

Two fine specimens of men, both Grey brothers were chiselled to perfection. Strong jaw lines, pouty lips, straight noses and bodies carved from stone; these men were the definitions of perfection.

The older of the two, Christian Grey was by far the most intriguing. His soft copper brown curls sat messily his head, yet effortlessly. His piercing grey eyes with tinges of green mesmerised the hungry girls of Seattle High. Head to toe he reeked dominance from the way he carried himself, to how he leaned against his locker, Christian Grey was the ultimate bad boy persona.

Elliott Grey was different. There was a sure difference between both brothers, Elliott being a blonde with short wavy hair and blue eyes. His boyish grin and kind eyes painted him as the all-round American boy that any girl would be lucky to introduce as their boyfriend. Elliott had this charm and aura around him, which captivated any female.

The Grey Brothers had just started at Seattle High, Christian being a senior at 17, while Elliott a junior at 16, both could easily pass as at least 20, which was a bonus for their wild parties they held all summer consisting of alcohol and endless supplies of pussy. Yet at the moment, neither Christian nor Elliott were interested in anyone. None of these prissy girls flaunting their breast and knee-high socks were catching the attention of the brothers. They had soon realised that the year was going to be a drab, and that they would have to make do with their right hand.

But then the air changed.

As if he had been electrocuted, Christian's skin buzzed alive and like a lion, he was hyper aware of his surroundings. He turned to the entrance of the school to see two goddesses walk down the hall. Elliott had also become aware of the shift in mood. He saw how people starred at these two women. Girls with jealousy and boys with need, these sirens could lure an unfortunate being and rip them to sheds. The Grey brothers were intrigued and followed the unknown vixens moves like wolves stalking their prey.

But these women were anything but prey.

The women stopped opposite to the Grey brothers, chatting away in their own world, oblivious to the attention they had gained. That was when the brothers could properly see these beauties. Much like Christian and Elliot, these two women were opposites. While one was dressed in ripped jeans and canvas shoes, the other was cladded in a burgundy dress and heels. One was dressed casually in a black bomber jacket and a white v neck top displaying her toned stomach while the other was dressed elegantly in accessories that sparkled in the morning light. Their figures were indescribable. The casual girl had an hourglass figure with breast that rivalled Kim Kardashian and her ass wasn't far off too. In contrast the other girl was much more slim, with a boyish cut and curves in the right places. Both girls were stunning, but the thing most intriguing about them both were their faces. Their big pouty red lips and button noses were a clear indication that they were somewhat related, while their eyes told a different story. The girl in the dress had vivid green eyes that shined with adoration and kindness. She had caught the attention of the younger Grey. But it was the clear ocean blue eyes of the other girl that mesmerized Christian. Her eyes told a story and sucked him in. He wanted her, to get to know her and he would do anything to make the goddess his.

* * *

Christian and Elliot had attended their respected lessons with the two unknown women on their minds. It was now lunch, and their new friends they had acquired over summer vacation surrounded them.

Jason, Ethan, Ryan and Luke were the boys that had made the Grey brothers cry with laughter. They happen to also be the group of boys that made the ladies panties wet with want and need. Let just say these men alongside the Grey Brothers were going to break hearts.

Popping a grape in his mouth with grace, Christian bit the bullet and asked "What's the deal with those two girls?" nodding towards the goddesses sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

Luke Sawyer answered as he followed Christian's gaze, "They're Steele Sisters. The one who in ripped jeans and jacket is Anastasia the older one of the two and the preppy princess is Liza. Either way both are hot as fuck"

Jason Taylor grunted in agreement, "Too bad about what their dad's stupid rule" he mused as he swallowed his BLT

The Grey brothers were intrigued by this piece of information. Elliott spoke up for the two of them.

"What do you mean? What's did their dad say?"

Ethan sighed, "Liza isn't allowed to date if Ana doesn't have a boyfriend. Something about him worried about Liza getting pregnant. Anyhow that won't happen any time because Ana is shrewd and a bitch"

 _Bitch?_ Christian thought. She didn't look like one; in fact she looked more like a fallen angel waiting for the right person. Christian was even more intrigued and would do anything to gain the attention of this vixen.

Meanwhile Elliott was crestfallen. If anything his friends were saying was consolation, then he didn't stand a chance.

Ryan added his two cents into the discussion about the Steele Sisters, "Shame for Jax, he'd do anything to get into Liza's panties."

Elliott fumed with rage, "Jax? Who the fuck is that?"

"The rich kid of the school, he thinks he's some god and shit. Jackass. Anyway he's been trying to date Liza, with little success, she isn't putting out because Anastasia hasn't got a boyfriend." Jason stated.

Good! Elliott thought. No one was going to go after his girl. But he needed to deal with the one thing that was preventing him from courting Liza; Anastasia Steele. He knew just what to do. With a slide glance at his older brother, he knew Christian was smitten with the other Steele Sister and after all his brother owed him for taking the blame for one of Christian's drunken mishap of shattering a $150,000 vase of their mother's. With a new found of urgency, Elliott whipped out his phone to text his brother.

 ***Christiannnnnnn** *

 ***What?** *

 ***Remember when I saved you from getting your ass whooped by mom** *

 ***How could I forget? My asshole is still intact thank you very much. What do you want?** *

 ***Well I was thinking, maybe you could, y'know, district this Anastasia chick while I woo her hot sister** *

 ***Woo? Dickhead you mean you want to fuck her?** *

 ***Nah bro, she's different. I want to do the whole love shit. Wine and dine, meet the folks. I want that with her** *

 ***PUSSY WHIPPED! LMFAO** *

 ***Shut the fuck up. Don't act like you haven't been making those nauseating eyes at Anastasia. Will you do this for me? Pleassssseeee** *

 ***I wasn't making any type of eyes. Fine. You're lucky she's hot***

 ***Thanks bro***

 ***Shut up***

Elliott grinned with triumph. He was one step closer to getting the girl of his dream, while hopping the alluring Anastasia Steele would tie down his brother too.

Christian tried to not show it, but he was jumping for joy at this new mission. He would die trying to get Anastasia Steele's attention.

* * *

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review (FFR) I will try to post weekly on Mondays**

 **Also I have a pinterest board for this story and here is the link:**

wwwdotpinterestdotcom/duskygrey99/10-things-i-love-about-you/

 **Just replace the appropriate punctuation**


	2. Chapter 2: Deals and Invites

**_Deals and Invites:_**

 ** _Hi I'm back! Thank you so much for the overwhelming support you have given me. I would quickly like to take the time to give a shout out to Hollylikes2write, who pointed out that 10 Things I Hate About You (the movie this plot is loosely based on) is actually based on Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew". Thanks girl for that! Anyway, here is chapter 2 and don't forget to leave a review and to follow and favourite._**

 ** _Loosely based on the 1999 movie "10 things I hate about you". I highly recommend you to watch it if you haven't. This is a fan fiction that is centred on the teenage lives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey alongside their friends and family._**

* * *

Anastasia and Liza Steele sat adjacent to each other on the first day of school. Both sisters were close; they did everything together since the moment they both could walk. The Steele sisters were thick as thieves, two peas in a pod, yet at this moment they were at war with each other.

With an exasperated tone, Liza concluded, "I'm just saying, you could try to be more receptive to boys when they approach. Poor Andrew! You bit his head off for saying hi."

Anastasia met the gaze of her sister, "I didn't bite his head off. He bumped into me without apologising. Rather than say hi, he should have said I'm sorry!"

"Regardless, your bitchiness is stopping me from going out and having fun. So please! I beg of you! Just be open minded and accepting of male attention once in a while."

Anastasia simply hmph in response and went back to snacking on a carrot stick.

Anastasia had the feeling she was being watched. She was used to people staring at her in fear, but this gaze felt different. She dared to look up and was glad she did. There sat a boy. No a man. A man of pure desire. He had grace, style and a dominant aura around him. His vivid grey eyes were enchanting and his cocky grin resting on his pouty lips were beautiful. This Adonis met the gaze of Anastasia and beckoned her to come to him.

As if a record had been scratched, Anastasia rolled her eyes at him. _Typical_ , she thought. Just another cocky douchebag with a shitload of money. Another Jax, and she was determined to avoid anyone like that at all costs

Speaking of the devil, Jax Tyler sauntered over to the Steele table, attempting to fulfil his latest quest of dating the younger Steele sister, effectively ignoring Ana.

Ana and Jax had a past that nobody knew about. They had secretly dated in freshman year and one thing led to another. They ended up having sex, with Jax's tiny member failing to pleasure Ana. He ended up blaming Ana for his shitty performance and threatened to expose lies about her if she told a soul about their "relationship". This traumatic experience with Jax made Ana swear off any type of high school boy. Now Jax was on a mission to bag Liza and Ana had tried with all her might to ward him off and make Liza see sense.

With arrogance, Jax made it to their table, "Hey pretty thing, do you wanna catch a movie tonight?" The slime ball asked Liza

Liza giggled like a baby. How she found this dickless creep attractive was a mystery.

"I would love to..." Liza began, "but you know the rules. I can't date unless Ana has a boyfriend too" Liza sighed. She didn't like Jax as much, but being a kind person she'd give him a chance. He had been pestering her since day one.

Ana snorted at Jax's failed attempt to ask out her sister. He was red in the face. From embarrassment? She wasn't quite sure. But she knew he was angry at her for ruining his chances of fucking Liza.

"I understand." Jax barely gritted out before storming out of the cafeteria

* * *

Jax was fuming. His countless attempts with Liza were ruined by that bitch Anastasia Steele. _Fucking cockblock_ he thought. He needed to deal with Ana. What was he thinking when he stuck his dick into her?

She needed a distraction, a boyfriend so he could at least have a go with Liza. _Maybe Ethan? Luke?_ No neither would do, they had been at Seattle High far too long and would never date Ana. They knew what she was like. _Who then?_ Jax thought. _The Grey brothers?_ Jax knew all about these two men as soon as they arrived at the beginning of summer vacation. Coming from money much like him, Jax was acquaint about the brothers. Elliott would get eaten alive by Anastasia but the older Grey, Christian, he was perfect!

* * *

Gym class was where Jax approach Christian Grey with a proposition. Anyone in the standard plain white t-shirt and black shorts gym attire would look ordinary, but on Christian, he looked like a Greek god. He had just finished running laps when Jax approached him.

With determination and confidence Jax reached him, "I need a favour"

Christian eyed the boy in front of him as he took a gulp of water, "What?" Christian questioned. He towered over this weirdo by at least 8 inches.

"I need a favour" Jax reiterated. " I have something or lets say _someone_ you want, and the only way I can get what I want is to get this someone out of the way"

"Look dude, if you want me to kill someone, you got the wrong guy. I'm not into that shit" Christian said. _Who was this guy?_ Christian thought.

"No, I'm talking about her" Jax motioned towards Ana, who was warming up for track running. "I want you to befriend her, take her out, fuck her, do anything so that I have a chance with her sister; Liza."

Christian followed his gaze and was greeted by the beautiful Anastasia Steele. Her plain white T-shirt hugged her voluptuous chest and those shorts left little to the imagination. He returned his focus back to this imbecile, sceptical with his demands.

"What's in it for me?" Christian countered.

"Free pussy", Jax grinned, but quickly wiped it off his face when he saw Christian's glare. "And 100 bucks a week"

100 bucks? Christian mused. He didn't need the money, but an extra 100 dollars would help him with his desire to create his own company. He didn't have the intention to help this loser get Liza, in fact he was hell bent on helping his brother. He devised a plan. Take the money and get Liza and Elliott together, while getting the alluring Anastasia by his side.

"Deal. I expect my first payment by the end of the day." With that Christian walked away and headed for the showers

* * *

Meanwhile the Juniors were in Spanish and Elliott was being a creep. He kept staring at Liza with adoration and puppy dog eyes. It wasn't as if he needed to listen anyway, he was fluent in Spanish and only took the class because it was an easy pass. Liza on the other hand was struggling and this was a perfect opportunity for Elliott to swoop in.

"Hey do you need any help", Elliott asked in a tender voice

Liza met his gaze and for a moment she was speechless. This Adonis was a sight for sore eyes and his velvety voice made her melt.

"Umm... sure. I'm really finding these conjugations difficult" she sighed

"Lucky for you I'm fluent in Spanish. Maybe I could help you out some more… you know so you can pass and all" Elliott shyly grinned, hoping he wasn't too forward

Liza grinned back, wondering how she ended up talking to such a beautiful creature. "Sure" she replied, "But you'll have to come to my house, my dad is a bit over protective." She shrugged. _Over protective! My ass._ He was scared of her or Ana getting pregnant. After mom died, he kept them on a tight leash when it's come to anything. It did help that he was an obstetrician. Liza inwardly rolled her eyes, focusing her attention back to this man.

"I'm sorry, I'm Liza Steele," she concluded

"Elliot Grey" he replied back smoothly

"Well Elliott Grey, this is my number and address. And I'll see you tonight." she said and she scribbled down her details on a piece of paper.

With that she walked out as the bell rang.

* * *

"Wait you got her number AND address in the space of 10 minutes?" Christian was in a state of shock.

"Yup" Elliott grinned. "We're going round tonight," said as they walked to Christian's brand new Audi R8 at the end of the school day

"We?" Christian questioned. _I never agreed to this,_ Christian thought.

"Of course brother. How else are you supposed to get to know Anastasia Steele" Elliott winked as he slid into the passenger seat

Christian laughed as the engine revved.

 _Here I come Anastasia_ …

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to hit up my pinterest page:_**

wwwdotpinterestdotcom/duskygrey99/10-things-i-love-about-you/

 ** _Also I don't think I'll be updating regularly (two days in a row), rather it will be weekly updates. Most probably on Mondays_**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To My House

**Welcome to my house:**

 ** _Hi all! Thank you so much for the overwhelming support you have given me. I hope you can continue to read and enjoy my story. This chapter is the longest so far, and I hope to carry on getting out longer chapters. Also a lot happens (well to me anyway) in this chapter, so don't forget to FFR!_**

* * *

Liza skipped towards Ana's car with a grin on her face, she had just invited a hot boy to their house and on top of that she was getting extra Spanish lessons!

"What's got you so damn chirpy?" Ana questioned as Liza slid into her BMW

"Nothing, just got one of the hottest boys coming to our house today." Liza sighed dreamily.

"Great!" Ana quipped sarcastically. "Does that mean you're over Jax", Ana asked hopeful.

"Ana I've just met the guy, for all I know he may not even like me. With Jax I know he wants to date me." Liza replied. She liked Elliott for sure, but she only met his an hour ago and didn't know if he felt the same. Besides she felt bad for Jax. He had wanted to date her for a while. One date wouldn't do any harm, would it?

"Whatever," Ana rolled her eyes. "Dad won't be happy that you have a boy around."

"He won't mind if you're in the room." Liza grinned slyly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't agree to this. I don't want to listen to you and lover boy attempting to flirt with each other." Ana moaned

"Shut up, we're learning Spanish; not having sex. Now my dear sister, take me to my palace; I need to get ready." Liza squeaked excitedly.

"Keep that up and you'll be walking home." Ana murmured as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

"Which one? Blue or white" Elliott asked Christian while holding up two dress shirts. Christian peeked an eye open from his spot on Elliott's bed. He was sprawled on the king-size and had been listening to Elliott fussing for the last 20 minutes

"Does it matter? You're helping her with homework not having a 3 course meal." Christian sighed

"White it is." Elliott ignored Christian. "Are you going to wear that?" Elliott eyed Christian sceptically

Christian looked down at his black jeans, vans, white t-shirt and black zip up hoodie. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Christian quipped

"I mean, you have wore those clothes all day and you did have gym."

"I showered, dickhead!" Christian exclaimed.

Elliott scrunched his nose up in displeasure and Christian noticed. He sighed. "I'll change, but only my hoodie." Christian said as he got up to change.

* * *

The Grey brothers pulled up to the large white picket fenced house that rivalled their own in size and wealth. Clearly the Steele's were equally well off.

Both brothers step out of Elliott's Mercedes Benz Matte Black G class. Decked out in his best white button down dress shirt, black slacks and all black sneakers (to appear 'casual' he said to Christian), Elliott looked like he was going to Canlis instead of a studying with Liza. Meanwhile Christian was the epitome of casual. He decided to change into a khaki jumper that accentuated his muscular arms and chest while his white t-shirt peaked out from the bottom. He paired the sexy jumper with blue ripped jeans and black and white air max Thea sneakers.

Christian was snickering behind Elliott, clearing enjoying his turmoil. Elliott may appear cool and cheeky, but deep down he was insecure and shy. He didn't know if Liza really liked him and wanted more or if she just wanted to be friends. But he knew for sure that his insecurities would prevent him from being forward with Liza.

They had reached the porch of the Steele's residence and Elliott hesitantly pushed the doorbell. What felt like hours were merely seconds and both men were greeted by an elegantly dressed Liza Steele.

She was a sight for sore eyes. Dressed in a figure-hugging black dress that flared out into a skater skirt and accessorised with gold jewellery, Liza was a picture of perfection. Both Liza and Elliott looked like they were going on a date, clearly forgetting the memo of a simple study session.

"Hi Elliott." Liza greeted the man while battering her eyelashes.

Trying to appear cool and not nervous at all, Elliott smiled back at the brunette beauty and said in a high voice, "Hey Liza, you ready to study?!"

 _Fuck!_ Elliott thought. She's going to think I'm a prepubescent boy with the way I'm acting.

At the same time, Christian snorted, trying to hold back a laugh at his brother's expense. His action gained Liza's attention, who wondered who this good looking man was, before she returned her confused gaze back to Elliott

Elliott saw her bemused face and proceeded to explain the extra guest. "Oh this is my brother Christian. My mom wanted him to get out the house because he's a hermit. I hope you don't mind, he's quite lonely," he explained

Elliott winced from the discreet kick to his left ankle delivered by Christian. It was a white lie, but he couldn't tell Liza he bought Christian around so he could sex up her sister while he got close to her.

Liza felt Elliott's pain. She too had to deal with a reclusive sibling, that's why that stupid 'no dating unless Ana had a boyfriend' rule was created.

"Brothers?" Liza questioned. "But you don't look-"

"The same." Christian cut her off. "We're adopted." He replied.

"Oh sorry!" Liza apologised, "I didn't mean to intrude!"

"No worries, Liza" Christian smiled. "We get that a lot." It was true the Grey siblings, including their 9 year old sister Mia looked completely different. Yet this meaningless difference did not stop them from being like blood siblings. Christian was adopted first from birth after his birth mother willingly gave him up to avoid the new born from being subjected to the abuse she faced herself. A year and a half later, baby Elliott arrived home, and then years later a baby girl by the name of Mia completed the Grey family. These children were fortunate and were in forever in debt to Grace and Carrick Grey.

All three teens stood there for a moment before Liza remembered her manners, "Come in!" She exclaimed "mí casa es su casa" she joked but inside she mentally face palmed herself for being super nerdy.

* * *

The Grey brothers followed Liza into her home. It was a beautiful home, the hallway alone full of photos and memories showing the closely knitted Steele's.

The teens entered the living room of the Steele home. A grey colour scheme, with grey couch and a separate grey lounger that were perfectly placed around the large glass coffee table. The wall behind the couch showed two large black-framed photos of both sisters, while behind the lounger were two large white windows and a lamp. The living room was a clear definition of sleek and modern. But it was the resident on the single lounger that had Christian instantly transfixed.

There sat with her long slender legs up was Anastasia Steele. Adorn in a matching button down pyjama shirt and shorts set; she looked sinful. Christian's eyes raked her voluptuous chest? _D cups?_ Christian thought before shaking his head. His eyes travelled to her flat stomach and down to her feet cladded in fluffy sliders.

Liza cleared her throat to gain the attention of Ana who was furiously typing out a history essay on her MacBook. Ana looked up and met the gaze of the cocky bastard that beckoned her over this afternoon at lunch. He stood besides an equally handsome man, who looked like he was going on a date and judging by the way Liza was looking at him, she knew he was Elliott.

"Hey." Ana said as she returned her gaze back to her laptop, "I'm Ana."

Christian was taken aback by the sound of her voice. It was like angels were singing and violins surrounded him, momentarily preventing him from moving his legs. This sudden halt in movement saw him being forced to sit next to Ana while his buffoon of a brother and Liza occupied the other couch. Not that he minded.

Ana set her MacBook aside and turned her gaze to the handsome devil beside her. Right off the bat, she knew he was different. He wasn't scared of her like other boys and she admired that. "So Mr Cocky, what brings you to my house?" She asked cheekily

Christian turned his gaze from Elliott and Liza, who were currently lost in their own world, to Ana. "Apparently I'm a hermit, but really I came to see you. I've heard a lot about the Anastasia Steele and wanted to see the living thing in flesh." Confidence was something Christian never worried about and right now he was reeking in it.

Ana met his gaze, clearly taken aback by his chocolate smooth voice. But she was even more surprised with his remark; clearly intrigued by this mysterious stranger. "Clearly you're stupid then. If you've been listening to what people have been saying, you must know I'm a bitch."

"On the contrary, you're an angel." Christian said whilst grinning

Ana scoffed at the cheesy remark, "That was really bad. If you really want to impress me, you've got to cry me a river first."

"I can make you cry in pleasure instead, baby. Make it worth your while, as you wither under me." Whispered Christian who leaned into Ana.

 _What a cocky motherfucker_ , Ana thought. "Who said you're on top?" Ana remarked back. "Besides I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." Ana turned her nose up to him.

Christian briefly dreamt of Ana's curvy, juicy ass lazily ridding him, her long brown hair swaying with each bounce as his big, fat, member entered her. But that quickly diminished when he heard a throat being cleared from the door.

There stood a giant at 6"3 with short brown hair and vivid green eyes like Liza's. He was a wall of muscle, a body that rivalled both Grey brothers. The only indication of age was the crowfeet wrinkles around the beast's eyes.

This was Anastasia and Liza Steele's dad

Raymond Steele.

* * *

The giant Ray Steele sat between Liza and Elliott. He was currently interrogating the two good-looking boys and their reasoning for being in his home.

"So, Elliot? Is it? You're teaching Liza Spanish? And why do you think she needs _your_ help?" Ray asked. He was sceptical of these two boys and their intentions with his daughters. He had become paranoid ever since their mother and his wife Carla died due to complications of childbirth with Liza. What made it worse was the fact he was an obstetrician. He witnessed daily the hardship, pain and struggle women went through to give birth. That thought only fuelled his worries about his daughters and teen pregnancies. But he couldn't completely lock them away from boys. So he made up a rule, Liza was only allowed to date if Ana too had a boyfriend. He knew Ana could take care of herself, but he was worried about Liza. She was sweet and innocent and a tad bit naïve. Ana would look after her through double dating and attending the same parties. He knew Liza hated the rule because Ana never had a boyfriend, to his knowledge anyway, and that's why the rule was so brilliant. Liza would never have a boyfriend because Ana was anti-boys! It was wrong, but Ray had to be cautious.

"Yes Sir." Elliott was shitting bricks. "I offered to help because I'm fluent in Spanish. Liza was struggling in Spanish class today, so I thought I could help her out a bit." Elliott declared.

Ray just eyed him up and down before turning his gaze to the other boy currently sitting next to his oldest daughter. "And you, Christian, what brings you here."

Christian thought to keep up with the lie Elliott told Liza at the beginning. "Our mother wanted me to go out with Elliott and make friends, Sir." Christian was unfazed by the 'macho man' act Ray put on. He knew Ray could definitely take him and Elliott down, but he wasn't going to show any fear in front of the man.

"Right…" Ray droned on. He shifted his gaze back to Elliott, knowing he couldn't intimidate the older Grey. "And what are you intentions with my daughter, Elliott?"

Elliott had fully shitted himself. He didn't know what to say. He obviously wanted more with Liza, but did she? "We are just friends, Sir." Elliott stuttered out.

Ray turned to Liza for confirmation. She nodded in agreement, but was slightly sad that Elliott only considered her as a friend. She knew they had just met, yet she did have feelings for him. But she would repress them; she'd take Elliott in any way or form: friend or boyfriend. But the mini heartbreak quickly subsided as she came up with a plan. She had seen her sister's interaction with Christian and was taken aback. Never had she seen Ana look so _happy?_ Or at least somewhat human around a male. Liza knew she could use this to her advantage.

"But Christian and Ana are a couple." Liza said.

Ana, who had been enjoying Elliott's torture while absentmindedly playing with her nails, snapped out of her daze. She met the gaze of her father. He was scrutinising her, wondering if this was true. She turned her glare to her sister, who was behind their dad and was practically begging Ana to go along with this stupid idea. Ana wasn't an imbecile; she knew why Liza said what she said. Liza wanted Ana to have a boyfriend, or at least pretend to have one, so that she could date, party and hang out. Could she really pretend to date Christian? He wasn't bad looking, nor was he scared of her. Sure, he was a pain in the ass, but could she go along with this façade and allow her sister to have some fun?

Before she could reply to her father, the devil himself spoke up, "What Liza is saying is correct." As his warm, strong hand slid into her petite one. "Ana and I are a couple." Christian proudly said. He was overjoyed by this sudden turn of events that worked in his favour.

He had Anastasia Steele.

* * *

One week and a half had passed since the interesting evening at the Steele's residence. After the revelation of Ana and Christian's 'relationship', the Grey brothers were promptly escorted out by Ray. While Ray was seeing the boys out, Liza practically got to her knees and begged Ana to go along with the idea. Ana, who was a bitch to her fellow students, could never resist the puppy dog eyes of her younger sister. She caved in, but not before getting Liza to pay for a month supply of gas money. But shit hit the fan when Ray returned, and Anastasia endured an hour of grilling from her father and even had to wear the pregnancy belly so she remembered what she was in for if she did anything stupid.

It was now third period on a Wednesday and Ana had English with none other than Christian Grey. He decided to sit next to her on their first lesson together and the rest was history. Ana found it difficult to concentrate with him sitting beside her, while Christian couldn't help but stare at her from head to toe.

"Hey baby." Christian greeted Ana. She just rolled her eyes at the Adonis before moving her bag from his seat.

"I'm not your baby." Ana growled. She hated pet names, but loved the way it rolled off Christian's tongue. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I don't know why you're trying to fight it, everyone knows we're a thing." Christian said while shrugging.

Ana couldn't argue with that, ever since this sham had come into practice, Christian had been overly affectionate. He knew it pissed Ana off, so he did it more. With butt grabbing to kisses on the cheeks (not that Ana didn't minded) people soon realised these two hot people were a couple. Even Jax was surprised by how fast Christian worked and paid him 500 dollars and then swiftly ran away to find Liza.

"I fight it because this whole relationship is fake!" Ana yelled whispered. "I'm doing this for Liza."

"You wound me, baby." Christian grinned while mockingly clutching his chest. He knew Ana liked him; it was just a matter of time before he would get her to reveal her true feelings.

" Whatever." Ana rolled her eyes before returning back to her work and effectively ignoring Christian for the rest of the period.

* * *

"Yo Grey!" Ethan hollered "Party at my house on Saturday!"

Christian was excited, a party sounded amazing. He could take this time to get to know Ana more and maybe warm her up to the idea of them seriously being together.

"Sure dude, I'll be there." Christian hollered back before returning back to his lunch.

Ethan Kavanagh's parties were lit. Alcohol, music and girls were the scene. For sure both Grey brothers were going, but unlike Christian, Elliott couldn't pluck up the courage to ask Liza out.

In fact at this very moment Jax Tyler was making his move on Liza Steele.

"Hey Liza, did you hear about Ethan's party?" Jax said while leaning on her lunch table. He tried to appear sexy and cool, but in reality he looked constipated.

"Yeah" Liza mused, "I've got to see if Ana's going first."

 _Of course!_ Jax thought. That cock blocking bitch Ana was causing him grief again. He thought Grey had dealt with that nuisance already.

"Okay." Jax sighed, "If you do come, hang with me and you're guaranteed a good time." He whispered before sauntering off

"Sure." Liza whispered at the retreating body, wishing it was Elliott and not Jax. She knew she should ask Elliott out, but she had never done this before and she feared rejection. Regardless, Elliott was clear as day about only seeing Liza as a friend. She would just have to make do with Jax.

* * *

 **Liza is naïve and inexperienced. We live in the 21** **st** **century and it's a bit cliché to have the guy ask out the girl. But my character Liza wants the 'traditional' male courts female thing and that's how I've portrayed her. As for Elliott he is just as naïve and oblivious, he's only known how to fuck and not have a real relationship, so this is new to him too. But I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please follow, favourite and review. See you next Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4: Headbangers and Kisses

Chapter 4: Head Bangers and Kisses

 ** _Loosely based on the 1999 movie "10 things I hate about you". I highly recommend you to watch it if you haven't. This is a fan fiction that is centred on the teenage lives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey alongside their friends and family. This is my first fan fiction that I am determined to finish and I would very much like you to enjoy this journey with me. Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favourite and review (FFR) :)_**

* * *

It was Friday night, the day before the notorious Ethan Kavanagh house party, and Ana was adamant she was not going. Much to the discharge of her sister, who had been practically begging her to go, Ana didn't fall for Liza's puppy eyes this time. She was perfectly content staying at home or going out to The Empire, an exclusive teen club. In fact she was heading there right now to check it out with her friend Nicole.

The club was pulsing with music blasting from every corner. Bodies were squished together as people danced and swayed to the rhythm. Ana loved to dance, in fact when she was younger, she had been part of a dance and cheer team. She grabbed Nicole hand and dragged her to the dance floor, sandwiching herself between other bodies.

Ana didn't know it, but Christian was there too. He had been trying all week to get Ana to go out with him to Ethan's party, with little success. So he recruited Elliott to get information about the alluring Anastasia Steele from Liza. In fact Elliott and Liza snooped around Anastasia's room while she had an afterschool club. They quickly learnt that Ana was completely different to Liza, from how her room looked to her panties. Christian was well informed that Ana liked a bit of lacy thong action.

Christian was currently sitting at the bar, nursing water. He got a tip of from Elliott, who was told by Liza, that Ana would be here tonight. He was going to make him move to persuade her to go to Ethan's party. He could see Ana with a girl, dancing and swaying to the beat. She was mesmerising and Christian could only hope she would dance with him like that one-day.

Once the song had ended, Ana decided to go to the bar and get a bottle of water to quench her thirst. She was shocked to see Christian in The Empire; the club wasn't his scene. She rolled her eyes, assuming he was here to pester her. She approached him and he glanced her before returning his gaze back to the bartender.

"If you're planning to ask me out, you might as well get it over with." Ana shouted over the music.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy myself here." Christian quipped back. If Ana could play cold, so could he.

Ana stared back in shock, she couldn't help but feel a bit turned on by Christian's bluntness.

"What brings you to Empire? It isn't your scene." Ana asked curiously. Christian stuck up like a sore thumb for sure. The club was full of mostly girls, and it was safe to say none of these girls were Christian's type.

Except for Ana.

Christian stood up and went to the dance floor, the music was pounding from the speakers, and so he was forced to yell. "Can't a man enjoy a drink?" Christian said.

Christian turned to look at Ana. She was beautiful, a sight in the black dress she wore with cut out at the top, giving him a spectacular view of her chest.

"You look really sexy in this dress." Christian shouted over the music, but as the word sexy escaped his luscious mouth, the music had coincidentally died down. He elicited humorous laughs around himself and Ana, while Ana blushed at his comment.

In hopes to change her mind, Christian asked, "Let me take you to Ethan's party tomorrow."

Ana rolled her eyes, appearing annoyed, but secretly she was reeling that Christian didn't give up and was persistent. "You don't give up do you?"

"Is that a yes?" Christian asked hopeful

"No" Ana smiled back as she began to walk away

"Well then was that a no?" Christian yelled back

"No" Ana laughed back as went back to Nicole.

Christian grinned and said; "I'll see you at 9:30 then."

Ana waved him off, before re-joining Nicole to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

Liza and her best friend Amber quietly sneaked down the stairs of the Steele residence. It was Saturday night and the night of the most talked about party of the year, and Liza was determined to go… without her father knowing.

Slowly both girls cladded in dresses approach the front door, a fingertip away and they had made it. But Ray Steele wasn't stupid; in fact he had eyes at the back of his head.

"You should have snuck out from the window." Ray said without turning around.

Liza groaned in frustration, clearly she had failed in getting to the party.

"Come on daddy! There's a party tonight and if I don't show up, people will start asking questions" Liza moaned. She was a popular girl and if she didn't go to the party, it could seriously damage her status.

"Liza you know the rules. Is Ana going?"

Liza refused to answer, she loved her sister, but at this very moment she wanted to strangle her.

Amber chimed in, "It's just a party Mr Steele."

"And hell is just a sauna." Ray replied back sarcastically.

Liza huffed in frustration. She was fuming, and it didn't help that Ana had just walked down the staircase.

Ana was epitome of grunge, dressed in cropped leather leggings and a black blouse. On any other day, Liza would have gushed over the outfit, but all she could see was red.

"Ana!" Liza screeched, effectively damaging her father's eardrum.

"What?" Ana replied. She was busy getting ready for a night on the couch.

"Can you be normal for once and come out. Can you just do this for me? Or act like you're going to the party and then sit in the car."

Ana contemplated going. She used to enjoy parties, but now she felt they were just a way for people to get drunk and do stupid things. But it couldn't hurt to spend an hour or so. She huffed and nodded to her sister, who begun to jump up and down with Amber.

Ana decide to put some black pointed six-inch louboutins on. She loved heels as much as sneakers, and she was going to a party so it was time to bring out the girls.

Meanwhile Ray was in disbelief. Both of his daughters were going to a party. With alcohol and boys! He needed to make sure what they were getting themselves into. And by that he meant Liza.

"Fine you can go Liza, but not before you put on the belly."

Ray ran to the cupboard underneath the staircase and retrieved the pregnancy belly. He slipped it onto Liza before giving the speech.

"No drinking, no smoking, no sex, no kissing and no dancing with boys. Remember all that while imagining yourself 7 months pregnant."

Ana, who was witnessing this notorious moment, opened the front door, only to be met with the one and only Christian Grey.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked; this was odd.

"9:30 right? I'm a bit early." He replied in a velvety smooth voice

Ana now remembered. He was persistent for sure and Ana admired that.

"Fine lets go." Ana said whilst rolling her eyes.

Christian grinned at the goddess in front of him before his attention getting caught by Liza, who was currently rocking a pregnant belly.

"Who knocked your sister up?" Christian asked confused

Ana scoffed before shoving him out of the door.

* * *

The Kavanagh house was buzzing with life, much like everyone in Bellevue, Ethan and his family were well off. Regardless though, at this very moment, the mansion was full of teenagers, enjoying the party.

Ana and Christian entered the foyer, the stairs, rooms and kitchen were full of people kissing, dancing and drinking. Ana took off and with the amount of bodies everywhere, Christian struggled to keep up.

Ana climbed the stairs, pushing her way through the couples kissing and canoodling. She knew Christian was close behind her, she could sense it. But she ignored him. She reached the top of the stairs only to be confronted with the douche that was Jax Tyler.

"Sweet! Glad you could come pussycat." Jax slurred after downing his fourth drink.

Ana rolled her eyes, before replying back, "Move! And don't call me that."

When Jax refused to move, Ana turned around to get away from the jackass. But he was too fast; he quickly blocked her from leaving and smiled down to her.

"Where's your sister?" Jax grinned

"Stay away from Liza!" Ana growled. No way was she going to let this douchebag near her baby sister.

"Meow! Kitten, I can stay away from her, but I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me." Jax cockily said before walking away.

Meanwhile, Elliott had just arrived to the party. He was buzzing, hoping to see Liza and maybe ask her to dance. But his train of thought quickly came to a halt when he saw Jax completely over Liza and she wasn't doing anything about it! He had given up, and instead of even greeting Liza; he went to go down a drink and drink he sorrows away.

Ana had seen Elliott's ashen face and wanted to speak to Liza about her and Jax. She quickly grabbed Liza's hand only for Liza to shrug her off.

"Get off me, I'm trying to have fun!" Liza said to Ana. _What did she want?_

"Liza, please be careful with him! He's no good!" Ana-whispered in urgency. She maybe a cold bitch, but she cared for her sister.

Liza softened when she heard the change in he sister's voice, but she wasn't going to change her plans for her. In fact she simply walked away with Jax, effectively ignoring her sister's pleas.

Ana tried, she really did, but her sister was just as stubborn as she was. She caught the eye of Jax, who had his arm slung around Liza, as he smirked at Ana; clearly signally he had won.

Defeated and slightly humiliated by the attention she had gained from the people around her, Ana stormed to the nearest waiter and essentially snatched the whole tray holding up shots of tequila. She quickly downed the drinks before snatching a beer from a guy making out with a girl she could not remember.

Christian, witnessing the whole debacle, rushed to Ana's side to assist her from falling over. But she shrugged him off before _Biggie Smalls Hypnotized_ blasted through the sound system.

Ana completely drunk whooped as she heard the opening beat. She quickly rushed into what was the foyer, with a table in the middle. She toed off her heels before clambering up onto the table and begun dancing. She got appreciated whoops and jeering, mostly boys, but Christian was not impressed. She was drunk and reckless. Ana slut dropped and accidently hit her head against the chandelier above her, effectively falling into Christian's waiting arms.

Christian carried Ana to the back garden, and sat her down onto a chair where he looked over her for any possible injuries. But he was quickly pulled aside by his brother, who looked like his puppy had died.

"Elliott I'm busy here." Christian sighed in frustration.

Elliott oblivious to anything but his heart breaking, glared at Christian, "Well this won't take a minute."

Christian sighed before stepping aside away from Ana to listen to his brother.

"The deal is off! Liza doesn't want me, she wants that prick Jax!" Elliott declared utterly dejected.

Christian inwardly rolled his eyes in irritation before giving his younger brother a much-needed pep talk. "Elliott! If you like the girl then go for it! You don't know what's going to happen unless you try." Christian said before quickly swooping to catch a slumping Ana.

* * *

Meanwhile Liza was not enjoying the party at all! Firstly Elliott had ignored her all night, her sister was an embarrassment and now Jax couldn't shut up about his modelling career.

"So I'm thinking, this will be my underwear pose and this will be my swimsuit pose." Jax modelled thinking both were different. But in actual fact, he had done the same pose and he looked ridiculous!

"Very inviting." Liza said, clearly unable to come up with a good enough response.

"Damn! I was going for sexy." Jax replied with a pout.

Liza rolled her eyes before getting up to find a possible ride home.

"Where are you going?" Jax questioned. He was hoping for a bit of alone time with the delectable body of Liza Steele.

"Home." Liza curtly nodded and turned around, only to be stopped by Jax.

"A couple of us are going to the Diner, You wanna come and share a hotdog?" Jax salaciously grinned.

"No thanks." Liza was grossed out by his attempts.

Jax wasn't prepared for a no, and when he was about to push her to go, her hot friend Amber quickly jumped in. She was willing to go and wanted to share more than just a hotdog.

Liza, clearly disgusted by her 'friend', scoffed before leaving. She waited in the driveway and saw Elliott sitting perched on the oval fountain. She approached him and he looked up when he saw a figure shadowing him.

"Elliott? I'm lost! Could you help me please?" Liza begged in hopes for a ride home and alone time with him.

Elliott wanted to tell Liza to go fuck herself, but the gentleman in him caved and he gracefully led her to his car.

The short drive was silent, and when Elliott pulled up to Liza's house; he didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to her, but instead he begun ranting.

"You know, I've been nothing but nice to you! Cared for you! And you have been nothing but selfish! You couldn't even acknowledge my existence at the party, because you were so into Jax. Liza you are really a stuck princess aren't you? I mean, I fucking li- "

Liza quickly pressed her lips to Elliott's, essentially shutting him up before jumping out of his car and skipping towards her home.

* * *

Christian finally pulled up to the Steele Residence after an hour of driving around, McDonalds and puking to sober up Anastasia. She was semi coherent, but still buzzed from the fourth tequila shot she took.

Meanwhile Ana was staring at Christian dreamily. He had gotten 10 times hotter since they left Ethan's and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off- with her teeth.

In fact, before she knew it, she leant into Christian, ready to rock his world with her mouth against his. But he pulled away.

Christian, he was tempted, for sure! But he couldn't take advantage of her! Not whilst she was drunk. He resisted her, but clearly that was the wrong thing to do.

Ana's face quickly morphed from rejection and hurt to anger and vengeance. She had put herself out for Christian only for him to pull away! She scampered out of his ridiculously expensive sports car before slamming the door shut so hard she thought it would come off its hinged. She stomped up to her front porch, but not before flipping the arrogant bastard off.

Christian knew he had fucked up.

* * *

 ** _HIII! Sorry this is absolutely late! I had a really bad bum injury lmaooo! The coccyx. Plus I went on holiday and couldn't find the time to update. But I should get back on track with updating every week, though it wont be on Mondays; rather Fridays_**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Valli

**_Loosely based on the 1999 movie "10 things I hate about you". I highly recommend you to watch it if you haven't. This is a fan fiction that is centred on the teenage lives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey alongside their friends and family. This is my first fan fiction that I am determined to finish and I would very much like you to enjoy this journey with me. Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favourite and review (FFR) :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: A little bit of Valli_**

School fast approached after the disastrous party. Christian felt like shit for rejecting Ana and could not get her disappointed face out of his head. He'd tried calling, texting and even incepting Ana at her locker only to be completely ignored and pinned with death glares.

Christian had tried so much that he was currently on the bleachers watching Ana warm up for gym class. She was absolutely beautiful from her luscious locks tied in a high ponytail to her tight fitting shorts and shirt that hugged her hourglass figure. She was a true beauty and Christian cursed his gentlemanly ways and regretted not kissing Anastasia.

His blatant staring did not go unnoticed by Elliott, who was fast approaching alongside Jason, who also knew about Christian and Elliott's plan to bag the Steele Sisters.

"Why the long face Romeo?" Elliott said as he sat beside his brooding brother.

"I fucked up, guys! She won't talk to me." Christian exclaimed

"What do you expect, Christian? You embarrassed the Ice Queen." Jason said.

"Really? She looks fine to me." Elliott said as their gaze turned towards the brunette goddess. But all three men had to quickly dodge and duck to avoid the soccer ball flying towards them. It was clear where the ball was coming from.

"Maybe not..." Elliott chirped in. Christian rolled his eyes at his brother. "You need to do something to show you are truly sorry." Elliott declared

 _But what though?_

* * *

Ana walked into Mr Morgan's English class, hoping Christian wasn't there and thank god he wasn't. But luck wasn't on her side as another jerk was there instead. Jax Tyler.

"Ana babe, how much do we owe you for the table dance?" Jax grinned.

"Okay not that I care but how was everyone's weekend?" Mr Morgan said in disinterest.

"I don't know? Maybe we should ask Ana." Jax grinned salaciously

"Unless she kicked the crap out of your dumb butt, I don't want to hear it." Mr Morgan said.

Jax quietly put his head down, embarrassed by Mr Morgan.

"Right turn to page 12, William Shakespeare may have been an old, dead British dude but he knew his shit."

"I want you to write a sonnet about anything. Tap into your inner Shakespeare." Mr Morgan concluded as he turned his back to the class and begun writing on the whiteboard.

Ana's hand shot up and without Mr Morgan turning around he knew she had a comment.

"Yes Miss I have an opinion about everything?"

"Do you want this in iambic pentameter?" Ana asked in genuine interest

"You're not going to fight on this?" Mr Morgan asked in surprise. Ana always had something to say.

"No I think it's a pretty good assignment." Ana said enthusiastically.

"Get out." Mr Morgan said in disbelief.

"What?" Ana asked completely confused.

"I said get out!" Mr Morgan said still in shock

Ana got up and walked out of the classroom. Hopefully she wouldn't run into the absent Christian Grey.

* * *

Another week had gone by and Ana had not seen Christian since he rejected her. It was time for gym again and Ana was getting ready to run track. But that was suddenly put on hold when the PA speaker screeched to life.

Ana look towards the speaker and was met with a sight. Christian Grey. The marching band on the running track began to play an all too familiar song.

He begun singing _"Can't take my eyes off you."_ And boy did he have a good voice.

He was staring at her like she was the only person he could see. He belted out the chorus until he got caught the on campus security. But that did not deter him. He quickly escaped their grasps and continued to sing. Once the song ended, he gave up, accepting defeat and was quickly taken away. But not before blowing a kiss to Ana.

* * *

Sat in detention for being ''disorderly', Christian couldn't help but think it was worth it. But he also was anxious because Ana had yet to talk to him. This was super unhealthy, he had detention for the next week and left with his thoughts, he would do nothing but worry.

Coach Leonard was supervising detention and if Christian was lucky, the old man would fall asleep and he could make his escape.

Coach Leonard was about to fall asleep standing up when there was a knock at the door. Christian internally cursed the intruder but quickly withdrew his bad thoughts when a mighty fine Anastasia Steele walked in.

"Ana, what can I do for you?" Coach Leonard said as he stood up right once more.

Ana inwardly rolled her eyes, Coach Leonard was at least 60 years old and couldn't stay awake even if his life depended on it.

"Coach, I'm here to talk about the track team."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, coach, if I don't talk about it now, I'll forget! And it's a really good idea."

Whilst Ana was talking, she caught the gaze of a curious Christian. She quickly signalled for him to escape through the window behind Coach Leonard.

Taking the hint, Christian slowly made his way to the window, unnoticed by the old man as Ana made sure to keep him occupied.

"So I'm thinking coach, we could do interval running. From jogging to running to sprinting." Ana said whilst her arm was around the old man's shoulder, effectively preventing him from turning around to see an escapee.

 _Really Ana? Interval running? You could have been more creative._ Christian thought. His mind wandering led to him accidently bumping into the trolley full of books that sat in front of the window.

The sudden noise startled Coach Leonard, who attempted to turn around only to be turned back by Ana. She didn't know what to do. So she thought of the first that got boys attentions. Her breasts. She quickly lifted her top up and exposed her lacy blue bra holding her voluptuous rack. Coach Leonard's eyes bugged out as he nearly had a heart attack while Christian sneaked out of the window and the class cheered.

* * *

"I can't believe you flashed him!" Christian laughed as he drove his car.

"He was going to catch you! I had to do something." Ana quipped in defence before joining Christian in a round of laughter

"And it was all worth it. I got to see your amazing tits and you get to spend the rest of the day with me." Christian grinned as he parked up.

Ana smacked his arm in mock horror before giggling. There was momentarily silence before Christian did the thing Ana wanted him to do nearly two weeks ago.

He lent in for a kiss, but Ana pulled away.

Christian looked at her in confusion; clearly he had missed his shot.

But Ana only laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss that he would never forget.

They kissed for what felt like hours but merely minutes. Fireworks exploded around them as their lips touched. Her lips were soft and plump whilst his lips were full and pouty. The perfect combination for the perfect couple. All was right in the world. As they withdrew, Christian missed their connection. But he quickly planted small kisses on her likes as she giggled like those typical school girls. He loved it!

Christian restarted the car before pulling out and driving Ana to her palace like the queen she was.

* * *

Christian parked outside the Steele Residence. He had become accustomed to the home and could one day picture himself living in a house like theirs. _Hopefully with Ana_ , he thought.

He killed the engine and turned his body to the beautiful creature currently reclining in his passenger seat.

Out of nowhere, he blurted out, "Come to Homecoming with me."

Ana rolled her eyes, before answering. "No"

Christian blanched at her words, "No? Why not?"

"Because Homecoming is another reason for women to dress up and sit by the phone anxiously waiting for a pubescent teenage boy to ask her out and feel her up for a night." Ana grumbled.

"Baby, there's nothing pubescent about me." Christian winked cockily. "Besides you won't have to wait by the phone; I just asked you."

"No Grey. Keep dreaming."

"Oh I will, Ana and I'll get you to come Homecoming with me." Christian smirked.

"Whatever Christian." Ana said while climbing out of his car, but not before blowing him a kiss.

She was teasing him for sure, swaying her hips as she walked to her front door.

 _Damn tease!_ Christian thought as he grinned and pulled away.

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for your kind reviews and follows, most importantly the reviews because the give me feedback and what you guys think of the story so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to get about 10 chapters out of this and maybe start a new story that I want to keep under-wraps. But if you're interested in knowing then just PM me. Also I'm going to try and reply to some reviews tonight, so look out for my messages in your inbox! OHH btw I also changed my name; I didn't feel like the previous name was me. But thank you for the support and please Follow, Favourite and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets Have a Chat

**_Sorry for the lateness of nearly a year lol_**

 ** _I finished my first year of university and I have loads of free time. So I am determined to finish this story!_**

 ** _Feel free to leave a review, and maybe if I start slacking, I give you permission to kick me up the backside so I continue to write (of course I a nice way)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Loosely based on the 1999 movie "10 things I hate about you". I highly recommend you to watch it if you haven't. This is a fan fiction that is centred on the teenage lives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey alongside their friends and family. This is my first fan fiction that I am determined to finish and I would very much like you to enjoy this journey with me. Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favourite and review (FFR) :)_**

* * *

 **Lets Have a Chat:**

"¿Puedo ofrecerte mi zanahoria?" spoke Elliott, as he and Liza practice their Spanish speaking in the library.

Liza, annoyed replied, "No, no puede."

¿Dónde está el lápiz de mi tío?

"no sé, ¿tal vez sea tu trasero?", quipped Liza

Shocked, Elliott begun to flip through the Spanish Vocabulary textbook, while exclaiming, "Wait, that's not in the test!"

Liza rolled her eyes before saying, "Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿cuándo vas a salir conmigo?"

Elliott was stunned into silence, prompting Liza to storm off before he could even get a word in edge ways.

"¡Dios mío!" Elliott exclaimed before he banged his forehead against the open textbook.

* * *

Liza arrived home, somewhat smug, after her little fiasco with Elliott. She hoped he had taken the hint and grows some balls so they could both attend Homecoming together. Elliott was the easy part in her plan, her dad on the other hand….

Raymond Steele was a force to be reckoning with, both mentally and physically. Liza knew he'd be in the basement once she got home, pumping some much needed stress on their home gym.

Ray was on the exercise bike, when Liza came skipping down the stairs.

 _Oh, here we go_ , Ray thought as he slowed down to listen to his youngest daughter.

"Daddy, how are you?" Liza grinned

"Liza, honey, how was school?"

"Fantastic daddy! Guess what?"

"What?" Ray asked.

"I'm going to Homecoming!"

"What?!" Ray exclaimed a bit too loudly. He cleared his throat before asking the all-important question. "Is Ana going?"

Liza inwardly groaned, she had learnt through the grape vine that Christian had in fact asked Ana to Homecoming, but as per usual, Ana was being slightly difficult. "Well nooo…" Liza mumbled.

Ray was not impressed. "Don't think you can fool me for a second, I know who you are bending the rules for. It's for that hot rod Jax."

"What's a hot rod?" Liza questioned

"It's a… look if your sister is not going, then neither are you. End. Of. Story."

In disbelief, Liza said, "Lets review. Ana- not going. Me- dying to go."

Regardless, Ray had made up his mind, "Do you even know what happens at Homecomings?"

"Yes daddy! We'll dance, we'll kiss and we'll have fun and we'll come home! It's not quite the crisis situation you imagine." Liza argued.

"Kissing huh? That's what you think happens? Let me tell you something. Kissing is what keeps me up to my elbows in placenta all day!"

"Can we ignore your unhinged behaviour and talk about how I need one day of teenage normalcy!"

"Normalcy? The same type of normalcy that sees kids sleeping with each other?"

Liza looked entirely bewildered.

But Ray continued to drone on, "Yeah I know, I got the 411. And you are not going out to get jiggy with some boy just because he's got a dope car! End of discussion."

Liza groaned in frustrated, tempted to rip her own hair out. She turned around and stormed back up the stairs, while Ray smiled in triumph.

* * *

Sitting in her room sulking, Liza barely heard the knock at the door. But of course she eventually did, and in walked a flawless Anastasia.

"Why the long face kiddo?" Ana asked. She of course knew that Liza was upset about being unable to attend Homecoming.

"You know I was really looking forward to going to Homecoming. I finally have someone who is interested in me because of me, and not what's between my legs. I just want to have some fun. But no. Because dad doesn't think I'm responsible enough to go out by myself, without you! Why are you like this? You have never given me a reason as to why you hate to do things?"

Ana knew she had to confess. All about the relationship between her and Jax. She felt bad for Liza, she just wanted to do normal teenage things.

"I went out with Jax." Ana blurted out.

"Yeah right." Liza scoffed

"No really, we went out for about a month in Freshman year."

"Why?" Liza questioned. She knew Ana couldn't stand Jax.

"Because he was a total babe, and I was young and dumb. I fell for the first guy that paid me any type of attention. My naivety cost me something that I don't want you to throw away."

"You lost what?" Liza was confused. What could Ana have possibly lost?

"You know…" Ana prompted, urging Liza to catch her drift.

"You lost your virginity to Jax?!" Liza whispered yelled.

"Yeah, not one of my finest moments." Ana muttered

"But why?

"I don't know. I guess everyone was doing it and I felt pressured to do it too. I had sex with him and I didn't enjoy it. I vowed that I would never do something that everyone else was doing and made me feel uncomfortable. Anyway I told him that I wasn't ready, so he got pissed and dumped me." Ana shrugged while playing with her fingers in her lap.

"How is it possible that I know nothing about this?"

Ana smiled, "I warned him that if he said anything, I'd tell the cheerleading team he had a small dick."

Both sisters cackled.

Once down from their high, Liza asked, "So why didn't you tell me about Jax?"

Ana slowly moved away where she was standing, and sat with her sister on the king-size bed. "I wanted you to make up your own mind about him."

Liza moved off the bed, clearly confused, "So why did you help dad hold me practically hostage?"

"Hostage? Dad is trying to protect you. To protect us!" Ana exclaimed. She was in disbelief. Liza could really be clueless and immature sometimes.

"Protect me? What from? It is not as if I'm stupid enough to commit the same mistakes as you"

"You're the youngest, dad is always going to protect you. And I thought I was protecting you too!"

"By not letting me experience anything for myself?" Liza said whilst crossing her slender arms over her chest.

"Not all experiences are good, Liza! You can't trust all the people you want to" Ana exclaimed

Liza moved to the door, opening it, " Well I guess I'll never know will I." she seethed, while motioning with her eyes for Ana to leave her bedroom.

Ana scoffed before leaving the room.

* * *

Ana couldn't believe her sister. Yet again, everything was made about Liza. But as she calmed down, she realised that her sister was just annoyed and hurt by the fact that Ana had kept the truth from her. They were close after all. Ana knew what she had to do. She was going to go to Homecoming. Not just for Liza's sake but for herself too. Ana was done being a shrewd who had no fun. She had strong feelings for Christian, and she genuinely believed she would have a good time at the dance.

 ***Hey is that Homecoming invite still available?** *

 ***Hmmm… I don't know, is this conversation leading up to what I think it is**?*

 ***Grey, yes or no?** *

 ***Hell yes** *

 ***Good, I'll see you at the hall** *

 ***Don't you wanna be picked up**?*

 ***I'm independent. I don't need someone to pick me up** *

 ***Hmmm… feisty** *

Ana grinned with excited for the first time in a long time. She was actually looking forward to Homecoming.

* * *

"Get your jacket, we're going shopping" Ana said as she put her sneakers on

Liza looked up from the television screen, "Where and why are we going shopping?"

"To the mall, don't you want a new dress for the dance?"

Liza squealed with excited and jumped up to hug her sister.

"Get off! Now hurry up or I'm going without you." Ana smiled towards Liza.

* * *

 ** _Spanish exchange between Elliott and Liza:_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Puedo ofrecerte mi zanahoria?"- Can I offer you my carrot?_**

 ** _No, no puede."- No you cannot_**

 ** _¿Dónde está el lápiz de mi tío?- Where is my Uncle's pencil?_**

 ** _"_** ** _no sé, ¿tal vez sea tu trasero?"- I don't know, maybe it is up your ass_**

 ** _"_** ** _Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿cuándo vas a salir conmigo?" – Can I ask you a question, when are you going to ask me?_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Dios mío!"- Oh god!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading, waiting for the reviews and don't worry I'm not going to be gone for too long!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming Disaster

**_Loosely based on the 1999 movie "10 things I hate about you". I highly recommend you to watch it if you haven't. This is a fan fiction that is centred on the teenage lives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey alongside their friends and family. This is my first fan fiction that I am determined to finish and I would very much like you to enjoy this journey with me. Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favourite and review (FFR) :)_**

* * *

 **Homecoming Disaster:**

"So, I'll pick you up at 7pm?" Elliott asked over the phone to Liza

Liza giggled like the typical schoolgirl she was. Finally she had everything that she wanted. She was going to Homecoming with the most incredible, sweet and hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on. "Yes, 7pm. I can't wait!" Liza said huskily.

Elliott inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe he had the guts to ask Liza out to the dance. Well she actually prompted him to do so, but still he gathered the much-needed courage. She was just magnificent, a siren, someone who he could spend a lot of time with and never get bored of. Unlike what he was used to, Elliott was determined to make things work with Liza, and treat her like the queen she was.

Elliott cleared his throat, clearly day dreaming about Liza. "Perfect, I'll see you soon. Laters baby."

Liza blushed before bidding her farewell. Collapsing on her bed, whilst clutching her cell phone to her chest, she found herself falling hard for Elliott and she was ecstatic about it.

* * *

The night of the Homecoming dance fast approached, and within a blink of an eye, it was Friday. Both Steele Sisters were getting ready for the big night out. Anastasia was a vision, in a silver grey long sleeve gown. The dress oozed classiness as well as sexiness, the thigh high slit showed off her long lean legs. The bodice was made of mesh, covered in beautifully intricate, delicate Swarovski crystals and silver flowers. Ana was a beauty; she felt confident and comfortable and couldn't wait to knock Christian off his feet.

Meanwhile Liza was the epitome of girl next door meets prom queen. She was in a lilac two-piece dress, with a crystalized top and a flared out skirt. Liza was cute, chic and stunning. Despite the two contrasting looks of the sisters, they had to admit, they both looked good and compliments each other whilst getting ready.

Anastasia carefully made her way down the stairs, towards the front door where her Uber was waiting.

"Bye dad, I'm going to Homecoming!" Ana shouted towards Ray, whom was currently sitting on the couch watching a documentary about hyenas giving birth. Lets just say, compared to hyena childbirth, humans had it slightly easier.

"Funny sweetie." Ray said deadpan whilst continuing to watch the documentary. _Ana could be hilarious sometimes_ , Ray thought.

But then Ray heard the familiar sound of the front door slamming closed and instantly got up. He was even more shocked to see Liza prancing down the stairs.

"What's that?" Ray questioned

"A dress for Homecoming."

"Hmmm, I keep hearing that word. Homecoming."

Liza rolled her eyes, before the doorbell rang. She opened it and revealed a nervous looking Elliott Grey decked out in a tuxedo.

Ray's eyes widen.

"Hi!" Liza said whilst fluttering her lashes.

Elliott was dumb struck. "Wow. Eer… wo-errr.. WOW!" Elliott stuttered, making a fool of himself.

It was Ray's turn to roll his eyes.

Liza giggled and took the arm of Elliott while directing him out of the door and away from the prying eyes of her father.

But Ray wasn't going to let this go. "Stop. Turn."

Liza really thought she had gotten away with this.

"Explain." Ray said whilst tapping his foot against the oak flooring of the foyer.

Liza sighed. "Okay, remember how you said I could date if Ana dated. Well she is dating. Remember Christian? They're perfect for each other, and that's perfect for me because Elliott asked me to go to the Homecoming dance with him, and I really really really want to go. So since Ana has gone then I guess I am allowed to go based on your rule."

Before Ray could say anything, Liza and Elliott were out the door.

* * *

Anastasia climbed the stairs that led to the venue where the Homecoming dance was being held. She searched the place trying to find Christian, only to feel a tap on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around and met stormy grey eyes. Her eyes widen as she took in the fine specimen of a man in front of her.

Christian was a beauty. Dressed in a black tuxedo that was tailored to every inch of his rock hard body, he oozed dominance and style.

"Wow." Christian said star struck.

Anastasia inwardly smirked as Christian offered a single red rose.

"You too," Ana beamed. She scanned Christian head to toe before asking, "Where did you get a tux so last minute?"

Christian smiled, his Ana always asking the weirdest questions. "Oh, something I had laying around. Where did you get a dress so last minute?" Christian questioned.

"Oh, something, you know, I had laying around." Ana said coyly.

Christian let out a baritone laugh, and then offered his arm to the beauty beside him.

Together, the two souls danced the night away.

Ray was back on the couch after the eventful evening with his daughters. He knew he was being irrational, but he felt like his girls were growing up too fast. _No Ray, you're scared that they might get hurt both emotionally and physically._ Ray was overprotective, but he knew he had to overcome this one way or another.

Ray settled down again on the couch to watch another wildlife documentary, when the doorbell rang once again.

 _What now?_ Ray thought clearly irritated by the disturbance.

Ray opened the door, only to be met with another teenage boy.

"Hi Mr Steele, I'm Jax and I'm here to pick up Liza for the dance." Jax said smoothly.

Ray just stared at the boy before slamming the door in Jax's face.

The dance was in full swing, and both couples were having the time of their lives. Christian was spinning Ana around the dance floor, while she laughed. Once they came down from their high, Ana clung onto Christian as they slow danced.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult with you." Ana said. "I just didn't know if your intentions were pure." She admitted.

Christian smiled down towards her. But it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't know whether or not to say anything about Jax. But at this moment, he just wanted to forget the world and live in a bubble with Ana.

But this was short lived, as Jax came storming towards the young couple and pushed Christian away from Ana.

"Hey! What the hell is Liza doing with your nerdy brother?" Jax yelled. "I didn't pay you to go out with Ana, so your brother could swoop in and take out my girl!"

Christian's eyes met with Ana's blues. Eyes that were just a moment ago filled with adoration, harden like steel.

"I'm such a fool." Ana whispered before storming off.

Christian chased after her.

Watching the whole ordeal was Jason, who quickly sought out Elliott, who was getting a drink for Liza.

"I think shit has hit the fan." Jason said as he motioned with eyes towards a seething Jax.

Jason and Elliott made their way towards Jax, with Jason attempting- and failing- to ease the situation.

"Jax, friend comrade, pal-OOHH" Jason said before being pushed to the floor by Jax

Elliott rolled his eyes and begun to help Jason get up, but Jax began to rant.

"You've messed with the wrong guy. Now you and that little bitch are going to pay!"

Elliott was not having it. He turned around and faced Jax "Okay that's enough! You've crossed the line."

Jax smirked at Elliott before punching him in the face, effectively placing him right next to Jason on the floor.

"Oh come on! Get up you little punk!" Jax hollered, but before he could do anything else, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

There stood a very angry Liza.

Jax turned around only to be socked right in the nose.

"Shit Liza! I'm shooting a nose spray ad tomorrow!" Jax whined.

"That's for making my date bleed." Liza began

She then punched Jax in the nose again. "That's for my sister!"

And the final blow was when she kneed him in the balls, "And that's for me."

Jax slowly fell to the ground.

Liza trampled over Jax's body and helped Elliott up.

* * *

Ana quickly exited the hall, trying to escape the eyes of the faculty. She could not believe that she had been fooled by Christian-fucking- Grey.

"Ana! ANA! Stop!" Christian begged behind her. He rapidly caught up to her and grabbed hold of her arm, so she could listen.

"What?" Ana boomed. "You got what you wanted! Congratulations, I hope that money makes you happy"

"It was never like that!" Christian tried to explain.

"Really? What was it then? A down payment now and a bonus for sleeping with me?" Ana questioned.

"I didn't care about the money! I care… I care about you, Ana." Christian tried to reason.

Ana scoffed before taking a hold of the rose Christian gave to her at the beginning of this unforgettable night. She threw the single red rose towards his feet, and said. "You are not the person I thought you were. Leave me the hell alone."

With that, Ana ran down the stairs and never looked back. She didn't see the single tear the fell down Christian's cheek.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your reviews, whether they are positive or negative, constructive or not, I appreciate it. I will probably update later on this week. I think there is only one chapter left so until next time! Leave me a review on what you thought about this chapter!_**


End file.
